pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5 (XY). Synopsis Xerosic, reflecting on his past, decides to eliminate the children. As Croaky goes asleep, X tries to get Salamè out. Xerosic's Malamar attacks X and goes to destroy Salamè's Poké Ball. Just then, Marriso comes to protect Salamè, in whom X sees a potential to Mega Evolve. Chapter Plot X intimidates Xerosic to tell what lies in the Pokémon Village. Suddenly, Malamar attacks, but X dodges and Greninja stops Malamar. Xerosic tries to escape, but X pushes him to the ground. Xerosic decides to explain, stating that the Pokémon Village is a place inhabited by Pokémon that have been abused by humans. Thus, they are living together in this paradise. Xerosic admits he came to this village to claim it, to please the "infuriated Lord Lysandre" for the lost territory. X realizes Xerosic is afraid of Lysandre; Xerosic confirms this, thinking X, as a brat, would never understand the fear of doing things they did naturally. Xerosic recalls the time when he was a skilled inventor; his parents funded his research for inventions that became known throughout the world. However, Xerosic didn't want any of that, since he was interested in ancient technology, like the Ultimate Weapon that was used by the Kalos king 3000 years ago. Lysandre detected Xerosic's wish to research such technology and Xerosic entered the Team Flare organization. However, Xerosic doubted the ethics of such research. Lysandre noted that Xerosic's Inkay wanted to evolve, but Xerosic used all of the known methods of evolution, by using items, trading, during different times of day or even in different weather. Lysandre took Inkay and turned its body down. The Inkay evolved into a Malamar, while Lysandre stated if one has reached their limit of thinking, they just needed to turn such thinking upside down. Xerosic understood this, while Lysandre claimed that things Xerosic may have understood before could be wrong. He shows at some homeless children; no matter how much people could give, there will always be someone who would lose their home or be hurt. This led Lysandre to believe there are some people worth giving and those that aren't. Xerosic thought such ethics were beyond humanity. Lysandre asked of him to turn his thinking upside down; they weren't giving equally, but taking equally. Lysandre claimed they were clearing the problems in Kalos, and found such work beautiful. Xerosic understood that one didn't have to follow the same ethics to people that are worth giving and those that aren't. Lysandre's help to Xerosic made the latter realize that. In the present, Xerosic is still frustrated that Lysandre halted his research. Xerosic stands up, blowing X away, demanding he won't give up his "freedom". Malamar uses Hypnosis, but Greninja evades the attack. X sees that he wasn't able to reduce Malamar's speed with Greninja's Bubble, due to the former's Contrary ability; he deduces that he needs to use one his own Pokémon instead. Croaky uses Double Team and, per X's order, uses its tongue to wake others up. Xerosic is frustrated about this and recalls Lysandre's words how one needs to "turn thinking upside down"; Malamar uses Topsy-Turvy. Using another Hypnosis, Malamar affects Greninja with the attack, causing it to fall asleep. Since others are still asleep, X takes out Salamè's Poké Ball, as it is the only Pokémon that isn't asleep. X tries to take Salamè out, but nothing happens. X begs Salamè to battle, but X gets hit by Malamar. Xerosic sees Salamè's Poké Ball and orders Malamar to destroy it. Malamar does so, but suddenly, Salamè starts running, as the Poké Ball rolls away. Malamar continues to do so, but misses. Malamar manages to corner it and uses its tentacle to attack. However, X's Marisso takes the attack instead and prevents Salamè from being hit. X sees that Marisso is in control of its own body. Xerosic wonders if Salamè is the trump card of X's team. Malamar continues attacking with Night Slash, with Marisso taking damage. Marisso refuses to give up, as Malamar continues attacking. Trevor, who woke up, explains that Marisso is Salamè's friend, as they have been friends since they met each other at the Professor's lab. In addition, they both have gone to a journey and understand each other perfectly. Thus, Marisso is protecting Salamè because it is the key to end the battle. Just then, Marisso evolves. Xerosic is surprised how Marisso took damage to protect its friend and even evolved. However, he knows Marisso doesn't have much energy left and orders Malamar to finish it. Malamar strikes Marisso, who drops the Poké Ball. Xerosic takes it, but finds it empty. Instead, behind Marisso, Salamè appears. X is glad Salamè has made up its mind. Y, Shauna and Tierno start waking up and wonder what X means by that. X is certain Salamè was afraid. He thinks Salamè saw how others' Mega Stones glowed and knew the same would happen to it as well. Trevor and Y are in shock that Salamè can Mega Evolve, too, but Trevor reminds Charizard was not on Team Flare's list of Mega Pokémon. X knows that, but states that Salamè and Marisso were friends with each another since the time at the laboratory. He also recalls Salamè was always insecure and doubted itself, and overwhelmed by the aura of Blue's Charizard, causing itself to doubt to evolve into a Charizard or even Mega Evolve. Seeing how Marriso has protected him, X is certain Salamè has decided to evolve into Charizard and Mega Evolve, too. Xerosic is insulted to see that X is telling there was an error in the list. He also points out they still need the Mega Stone, and promises to defeat them before they find one. X claims there won't be any need, and asks if anyone is wondering why is he so sure that Salamè can Mega Evolve. He points out Salamè was holding its tail ever since they met it, thinking it is the best way to protect something very valuable. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Y gasp, while Xerosic does not understand why are they all shouting. He gasps too, as X has Salamè blow the flame on its tail away, showing the Mega Stone. The four scientists, Bryony, Mable, Celosia and Aliana, gather up. Noting how the children improved themselves and their teamwork, they decide to meet up with Xerosic and crush them. Debuts Pokémon Chesnaught (X's) Item Charizardite X Move Topsy-Turvy Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters